paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase (part 2)
recap from last part: A girl named Katie adopts a German Shepherd puppy and calls him Chase. 2 years later, they become the stars of a show. Unfortunately, Chase believes it's all real. Ms. Goodway from the show's network tells the people that they need to find a way to raise their ratings or else the show's done. What happens next? Coming Soon Infiltration (Next week) (It's the next episode shooting) (Chase and Katie are running through the forest set) (More of the special effects from the crew are seen better, by the audience) (In the building set, one of the crew members quickly wipes away a smudge on one of the actors playing the minions) Actor: Thanks, Larry. (The crew member quickly leaves the set) (Nearby, there is a opening, covered in vertical bars) (It looks like Chase will use his paws to bend them, but the crew makes it looks like he did) (Katie and Chase notice a room, guarded by guards) Katie: The Calico Super-Computer, if we can access it, we'll know where they're keeping my dad. (Then Chase pounces on two guards) (Off set, the guards land on a giant cushion) (One of the minions holds a weapon at him) Chase, stare! (Chase stares hard at the weapon) (The crew members use a button which makes it looks like he has heat vision) (The weapon melts) (Chase charges toward the minion) (In the computer room) (Chase hits the minion in there with his paw) (The minion falls out of the chair and is knocked out, or at least, that's what he's supposed to make it look like) (Katie sits in the chair and presses buttons) Now let's see. (The computer suddenly turns off) (The ceiling suddenly opens up) (A helicopter is hovering above) (And on the rope later is....) Dr. Calico! Dr. Calico: *Laughs evilly* Katie: Give up, Calico! Dr. Calico: I wouldn't think so. Your father's genious will a benefit to our organizations. And now I will get him now that I have his little Katie! (Underneath Katie, a container bottom opens up from the ground) Katie: Chase! (The top of the container covers her) (She's trapped) (The container is connected to the helicopter by a rope) (The container is lifted up into the air as the helicopter takes off) Dr. Calico: World domination is within my grasps! *Laughs evilly* (The helicopter disappears) (Chase attempts to go after them, but a crew member places him in a carrier and carries him off set) (A bell rings) (Meanwhile in the sceen room, Ms. Goodway is with the Director) Director: So, you wanted unhappy 18-35 year olds? Now you got unhappy 18-35 year olds. Ms. Goodway: Well... at least it's a cliff-hanger... (On the screen, they see Katie running onto the set) Katie: Chase, it's all right! I'm okay! Director: Oh, no! No, no, no, no! Security, stop her! (Some of the actors stop Katie from letting Chase see her) Katie: Listen to him, he needs to know that I'm okay! (Her agent walks over) Katie's Agent: No, you're not. You have been captured by the evil Dr. Calico. Or at least, that's what he's supposed to think. Just imagine, he'll be there to save you tomorrow! Katie: Listen, even I have been lying to him all this time. I think it's time to tell him the truth. Katie's Agent: Oh, wait, what's that behind your ear? (He pretends to pull out something; an imaginary pin) It's a pin. Now let's put in the conversation. (He pokes the pretend pin in the air) Boop! There, now let's move on to your interview, let's go. (They both leave the set) Chase's Big Upset (The crew man carries Chase in his carrier back to his trailer) (He opens the door to the carrier) (Chase jumps out and he doesn't look so happy) (Dixie and Zap walk on top of the trailer) Zap: I've been working on my evil laugh. Because everyone should have an evil laugh. *snarls* How's that? Dixie: You look like you're going to have a hairball. Just keep praticing. For now, just do a mild chuckle after my evil laugh. *laughs evilly* (She opens the top of the trailer) Hey, Chase. (Chase jumps on the crew man and out the top window) AAH! Zap: AAH! BIG FAN! (They jump off the trailer and run) (Chase runs into the building) Crew man: Chase, come back! (Chase is running through the building) (The crew members try to find him) Chase: Katie?! Where are you? (He hears a replay screening of Katie shouting "Chase, help!") I'm coming, Katie! (He soon ends up in a back room) (He tries to jump towards the window, but when he attempts to, he bumps into it and lands into a box full of styro foam) (A man walks over and seals it up and carries it to a truck) (He lowers the truck door over the material inside) The Big Apple (Later, much later) (A different man raises the truck door) (He takes the box out) (When he opens it, Chase hops out and runs off) (He sees someone on the other side of a fence) Chase: The Green-Eyed Man! (He runs over to the fence, but then he runs smack into it) (A while later, he got out the old fashion way, crawling underneath it) (He then sneaks over to who he thinks is Dr. Calico and hits him with his paw on the shoulder) (The man barely felt it) (Chase looks at him and sees that he has two brown eyes and wore glasses) (Wrong guy) (Chase then runs past the people walking down the sidewalk) (He looks around for Katie) (In the distance, the Statue of Liberty is seen, but Chase doesn't notice it) (He sees a giant pit, but when he attempts to jump over it, he falls into the pit) (He climbs out and sees a truck with a portable outhouse thingy in the back, but he thinks it's something else) Katie! (He chases after the truck and then stands in the middle of the road ahead of the truck) (The driver swerves over and the truck falls on its side) (The outhouse door opens from the fall) (Chase checks it out) Katie? (It's empty) They moved her.... (He sees a girl with some pups: a Dalmation, a Golden Retriever, and a Bulldog) (He runs over to them) Listen, I don't have a lot of time! My owner is trouble and-- (He sees the Dalmation is sniffing his bottom) Huh? What are you-- Dalmation: Oh, sorry. (He turns around) You wanna sniff mine first? Chase: What? (The Golden Retriver smells his bottom too) Retriever: Yuh ain't from around these here parts, are yuh? Chase: What are you? (The girl clips a leash on his collar) Girl: Hey there, are you lost, sweetie? (Chase runs off, with the leash still clipped onto him) Hey, wait! (Chase runs until he gets his head stuck between fence bars) (He tries to bend them, but he can't) Chase: *between grunts* Why can't I bend these... dumb.... bars?! Voice: You seem to be having trouble. (Chase sees a pidgeon right in front of him) Chase: Isn't it obvious?! Pidgeon: Of course. Hey guys, come and see this! (Two pidgeon fly down to him) I'm Vinnie, he's Joey, and he's Bobby. Chase: Can't really talk to you pidgeons right now. Vinnie: Here's a better idea. Turn and pull. Turn and pull. (Chase turns his head a little and pulls it out) (He tumbles onto the sidewalk) (He notices some styrofoam is on his paw) Chase: What is this stuff? It's weakened me! (He blows it off) (Vinnie pecks at it a couple of times) Vinnie: Oh, that's a styrofoam packing peanut. Chase: This has the Green Eyed-Man's work written all over it! Vinnie: Wait a second! I know this pup! I really do! Joey: He never misses a face. Bobby: Yeah, he never does. (A big van drives down the road and stops) (It clearly advertises Chase's TV series) Vinnie: .... No no, I can't tell. Let me try again! (The van leaves and another big van drives down and stops) (It makes it even more obvious who Chase is) .............. No, I can't seem to remember him. Chase: Ugh! You pidgeons are no help! I need someone who's closer to the Green Eyed-Man. Wait a second! A cat. Of course! I need a cat. Vinnie: A cat? Chase: Yes, a cat. When I find that cat, I'm gonna make him or her wish he or she was never born. (The pidgeons all look at each other and share sneaky smiles) Vinnie: I think we know just the cat... Cali (In an alley, a gray cat is licking her paws on top of a trash can) (A pidgeon walks into the alley) Cat: Right on time, Saul. Come on in. (The pidgeon places a piece of a hot dog on the ground) Nice job, but next time, bring some mustard, okay? Saul: Yes, Cali. Thank you, Cali. (Another pidgeon places a piece of a bagel next to the hot dog) Cali: Oh-ho, is that an everything bagel, Ted. Atta boy! Ted: Good day, Cali. (He leaves) (A different pidgeon places a small crumb on the ground and quickly tries to leave) Cali: Louie? What is this? Louie: Uh... Well.. I-I-I-It was a slow week! That's half of what of I got! (Cali's stomache growls) Cali: You hear this, Louie? I'm starving here! (She hops off the trash can and walks slowly over to him) And when the old stomache starts talking, it ain't talking to me. Oh no! It's talking to... the claws. Louie: Oh no! Not the claws! Please! Cali: I'm holding these bad girls back I can! Eh, well, talk to the claws. But in exchange, all your food comes to me. Louie: But that's not the deal! I bring you half, and you give me protection! Cali: Your deal's expired. Now get lost! Louie: Mark my words, Cali. Someday, somebody gonna stand up to you! (He walks off) Cali: *sarcastically* Oh, yeah, now I'm scared. (Suddenly Chase pounces on her and holds her on the side of a trash can) Chase: YOU SHOULD BE!! Cali: AAH! Okay! Yes! Chase: Where... where.. AA-CHOO!! Cali: Bless you.... Chase: *Sniff* Sorry, I'm allergic to cats... Now tell me what I want to know! Cali: What is it? Chase: Where is she!? Cali: Uh... Who? Chase: You know why I'm here! Cali: Uh.... Chase: Don't make me sneeze on you this time! Cali: Listen, I think you-- (She sees Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby laughing nearby) Vinnie: Come on, Cali! Tell him what he wants; make him happy! Cali: *nervous laugh* Joey, Vinnie, Bobby, my boys. *quietly* Could you tell this crazy cat-allergic pup that he's got the wrong cat?! (The pidgeons look at each other) Vinnie: That's her! (Joey and Bobby agree with him) Cali: *nervous laugh* Chase: Guess we're going to have to do this the hard way. (A while later, Chase is holding Cali over a bridge) (Below is the busy street full of cars) Cali: AAH! You're a crazy boy! (Nearby, the three pidgeons are watching them) Vinnie: What do you think, Joey? Think we went too far? Joey: Are you kidding? This is the best day of my life. Chase: *mouthful* You work for the men in black who work for the Green-Eyed Man. They have Katie! Now tell me where are they holding her!? Cali: I don't-- Chase: This is getting tiresome, cat! And I'm getting really sneezy here! Cali: Okay! Okay! I'll talk! They have her! Yes! The men in black! And the guy... the guy with the blue eyes! Chase: "Blue eyes"?! Cali: Uh... Green! Yeah, the one green eye! Chase: You just can't stop lying, can you, cat! It's in the genes! It's just gross! Cali: *sigh* Yeah, I know. It's totally disgusting. (She notices his tag) "Hollywood" (She gets an idea) Hey, if you put me down, I'll show you where she is. It's kinda hard to explain. (Chase rolls his eyes) To Hollywood (A while later, Chase has tied Cali to his leash) (Cali leads him to the back of a Waffle World restaurant) (She digs into the dumpster) Cali: You realize I'm sacrificing a lot to do this. Every bone in my evil cat body is telling me not to betray the trust of the green-eyed man. (She hops out of the dumpster and down to Chase) (She's hold a piece of paper) This is the top, TOP secret map of the entire Earth! (She unfolds the map) (It's really the placemat for Waffle World, which is a fun map of the US) Now we're here by the green lady. And my boss has Katie locked up uh.... uh... right over.... (She skims the map) Oh! Here by the waffle with the sunglasses! So all you have to do is go from here to here. Now if you'll just untie me-- Chase: I don't think so. Cali: Wait, what? Chase: You're coming with me. Cali: But that wasn't the deal! Chase: Your deal's expired! (Nearby, Louie is with Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby) Louie: She said that to me like 15 minutes ago. *Laughs* The irony. And I told her someone was going to stand up to her. (A while later, Chase sees a U-Haul that says Hollywood on it) Chase: Perfect! (He runs over to the truck) (Cali is dragged along the sidewalk) (He sees a lock over the back) Hmm... padlock. (He stares at it hard) Cali: *Angrily* Listen to me! I got some really wicked claws under these paws! Do not, I repeat, do not make me use them! Are you okay? Chase: Stand back! If I stare at the lock hard enough, it will burst into flames and melt. Cali: I think you need a plan B. (Chase sees two guys nearby) (One is really chubby and the other is really slim) (They are carrying the last piece of furniture; a couch) Chase: There! (He runs over) Cali: Hey! Stop it! You're scrapping the fur off my-- (She gets slammed into a blue mailbox) (She gets knocked out) Slim Guy: Hey! I forgot the keys! Be right back! (He runs back into the building) (The chubby guy sits on the couch out of exhastion) (He sees a penny roll over to him) Chubby Guy: Hey! Lucky penny! (Chase sneaks underneath the couch and pulls Cali with him) (When the chubby guy flicks the penny, the slim guy catches it) Slim Guy: Thanks! Now move your butt! (They carry the couch into the back of the U-Haul) Next stop: University of Southern California, and we'll live in Hollywood together! (They close the truck and drive off) (The pidgeons watch them go) Louie: Good riddance, Cali, and happy trails, pup! Vinnie: You know, I swear! I know him, Joey! You and Bobby are like "what, huh?" but I'm telling you; it's right under my beak! (It turns out, they are perched on the nose of a giant model of Chase) (To Be Continued) (click here for the next part) Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories